spn rp
by angelikitz
Summary: rp
1. χωρίς οικογένεια

πανε εξι μήνες απο τοτε που η παλια μου οικογένεια πεθανε. ενας λυκάνθρωπος μπήκε στο σπίτι μου, σκοτωσε τους γονείς και τη μικρή μου αδελφή. θα σκοτωνε και εμενα, αλλα δυο άντρες πυροβολισαν το τερας πριν με πιασει. είχα προλαβει να τους δω, ο ενας ηταν πολυ ψηλός, κοντά στα 2m, με μακριά μαλλιά, περίπου 35 χρονων ενω ο αλλος ηταν πιο κοντος, με κοντο μαλλι και κατι σαν τσουλουφι, κοντα στα 40. φατσικα μοιαζαν καπως, οποτε υπεθεσα πως είναι αδέλφια. "είσαι καλα;" με πλισιασε ο κοντύτερός. "οι γονείς και η αδελφή μου. είναι μεσα" καταφερα να ψελλισω, ειχα πανικοβληθει. ο ψηλός πηγε μεσα και ο άλλος έμεινε μαζί μου. "τι ήταν αυτο;" τον ρώτησα. "λυκάνθρωπος" "δεν υπάρχουν, είναι θρυλος" "πολλα πραματα υπάρχουν" ειπε οταν ο ψηλος γυρισε. "λυπάμαι" μου ειπε με μια γλυκιά φωνή. ξεσπασα αμέσως σε κλάμα, δεν αντεχα στην σκέψη πως τους ειχα χάσει. με αγκάλιασαν και προσπαθησαν να με καθησυχάσουν. "εχεις κάποιο αλλο συγγενής, καπου να μείνεις;" με ρώτησε ο κοντος. εγνεψα αρνητικά. "σας παρακαλώ, μη με πάτε σε ορφανοτροφείο" μουρμουρισα. "θες να μεινεις μαζί μας απόψε και να δουμε αυριο τι θα κάνουμε;" ρωτησε ο ψηλός. εγνεψα καταφατικά. "μα, πως σας λενε; εμένα με λένε Αγγελική" ρώτησα. "με λενε Dean, αυτός είναι ο αδερφός μου Sam" ειπε ο κοντος. "χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία" ψελλισα. σηκώθηκα απο το πάτωμα και πηγαμε στο αμαξι τους, εχουν μια πανεμορφη μαυρη '67 Chervy Impala. "πολυ ωραιο αμαξι" σχολιασα. "φχαριστώ" απαντησε ο Dean. εκατσα στο πισω κάθισμα και προσπαθησα να ηρεμησω. το motel που έμεναν ηταν κοντά. το δωμάτιο τους ήταν δίκλινο, επρεπε να κοιμηθω στη πολυθρόνα ή με εναν απο αυτους. "θες να κοιμηθεις στην πολυθρόνα;" με ρώτησε ο Sam. εγνεψα θετικα. "πηγεντε εσείς για υπνο, θα προσπαθήσω να κοιμηθω" τους ειπα και εκατσα στην πολυθρόνα. ειχαν αποκοιμηθει οταν παρατηρησα ενα βιβλίο με δερματινο εξώφυλλο στο τραπέζι. δεν μπορουσα να κοιμηθω οποτε το πηρα και αρχισα να διαβάζω. απο οτι κατάλαβα, ηταν το ημερολόγιο του πατερα τους. αρχισα να διαβάζω για τη ζωη τους, τη μητερα τους, ακόμα και μερικά τερατα. αν δεν είχα δει ενα από αυτά με τα ματια μου, θα ορκιζομουν πως ο άνθρωπος ήταν τρελος. στο τέλος αποκοιμηθηκα με το ημερολόγιο στα χέρια. ξυπνησα οταν ακουσα εναν απο τα αδέλφια να μπαίνουν στο δωμάτιο. το ημερολόγιο δεν ηταν στα χέρια μου. "καλημέρα" μουρμουρισα. "καλημέρα" μου απάντησαν ταυτόχρονα. "συγνώμη που... διαβασα το ημερολόγιο του πατερα σας. απλά, δεν με επερνε υπνος και το ειδα..." ψελλισα. ο Sam με πλισιασε. "είναι εντάξει, απλα... τωρα ξέρεις" μου ειπε. "μέχρι που διαβασες;" ρωτησε ο Dean. "μέχρι το τέλος" του απαντησα. αναστέναξε. "και, αν δε κανω λάθος, θες να σε υιοθετήσουμε και να σε εκπαιδεύσουμε, σωστά;" με ξαναρωρησε. "δεν εχω πουθενα να παω και ο τροπος ζωης σας είναι το μονο που σκέφτομαι απο χθες" ψέλλισα. "ποσο χρονων είσαι;" με ρωτησε. "δεκαεννέα". εκατσε δίπλα μου. " είσαι νεα, έχεις ολη τη ζωη μπροστά σου. μπορεις να πας σχολείο, να πετυχεις κατι στη ζωη σου. αν έρθεις μαζί μας, θα ζεις σε motels, θα τρως σπιτικο φαγητό σπανιως και δεν θα σου άρεσει το τέλος. δεν σου λεω να μην ερθεις, μα πως θα καταδικαστείς αν το κανείς" μου είπε. "δεν εχω τίποτα, τι μπορω να χασω;" τον ρώτησα. ξαναναστεναξε. "παμε να πάρουμε τα πραματα σου και φύγαμε" μου ειπε. "σ'ευχαριστώ" ειπα και τον φίλησα στο μαγουλο. πηγαμε σπίτι μου, πηραμε ο,τι ειχα και μπήκα στο αμαξι. η διαδρομή ήταν μεγάλη οποτε στα μισα, ο Dean έβαλε ενα ACDC δίσκο. αρχισε να μουρμουριζει το κουκλε ενος απο τα αγαπημένα μου τραγουδια. "Highway to Hell" αρχισα να τραγουδάω με ολη μου τη δυναμη. ο Dean επίσης αρχισε να τραγουδα με δυναμη και ο Sam μας κοιταζε με τρομο στα μάτια του. "τι επαθε ο Sam;" ρωτησα τον Dean οταν το τραγούδι τελείωσε. "πολλαπλασιάζονται..." μουρμουρισε ο Sam. "σ'αρέσει το Classic rock;" με ρωτησε ο Dean. "για να τραγουδησα ACDC..." απάντησα. "θα περασουμε τέλεια εμείς οι τρεις, σωστά Sammy;" σχολιασε ο Dean. "Dean, νομίζω πως ο,τι και να εχεις ειναι κολλητικο" ειπε ο Sam. κανένας δε κρατησε το γελιο του. φτάσαμε στο bunker και τα αγόρια άρχισαν να μου εξιστορούν τα παντα. τους περιεγραψα και εγω τη ζωη που ειχα και στο τέλος, ήξερα σχεδόν τα παντα για αυτους και αυτοι τα παντα για μενα. ηταν αρκετα αργα οταν τελειωσαμε τη κουβέντα και πηγαμε για υπνο. ήταν η δευτερη φορά που ειχα εφιάλτη απο την επίθεση. ξαφνικά, στη μεση της νυχτας, ακουσα τον μεγαλο αδελφό να φωνάζει για βοήθεια. άρπαξα την αγγελικη λεπίδα που μου ειχαν δώσει και έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο του. εξω απο την ανοιχτη πορτα του δωματιου του, ειδα το Sam με μια καραμπίνα στα χέρια. πηγα να μπω στο δωμάτιο μα με σταματήστε. "τι έγινε;" τον ρώτησα. μου εκανε νόημα να δω μεσα απο την πορτα. ο Dean κοιμόταν και μουρμουρίζε το ονομα του αδελφου του και τη λεξη 'βοήθεια'. "το παθαινει συχνά;" ρωτησα ψυθιριστα τον Sam. "σχεδόν καθε νυχτα, αλλα ψυθιρίζει αντι να φωναζει" απαντησε. "τότε γιατί φωναξε;" "λογικά θα βλεπει ενα πολυ ασχημο εφιάλτη" "σαν;" "τη Κόλαση" "πρεπει να έζησε φρικτα πράματα εκεί κατω..." "δεν μπορεις να φανταστεις..." μου ειπε ο Sam. μπηκα με τις μυτες των ποδιων μου στο δωμάτιο. "τι κανείς;" με ρωτησε ο Sam. "τον βοηθω" απαντησα. τον σκεπασα και σκουπισα τα δάκρυα που ειχε οταν ανοιξε τα ματια του. "σσσσσ. ειναι εντάξει. ολα είναι εντάξει. προσπάθησε να ξανακοιμηθεις" του ειπα απαλα και τον φιλησα στο μέτωπο. "σ'ευχαριστώ" μου ψυθιρισε και γυρισε πλευρο. βγηκα ησυχα απο το δωμάτιο και ο Sam με κοιταγε με ενα περίεργο βλέμμα. "τι; πηγενε να κοιμηθεις" του ειπα και πηγα στο δωμάτιο μου. προσπάθησα να κοιμηθω μα δεν μπορουσα. οταν αρχισα παλι να νυστάζω, ένοιωσα ενα βαρος στο κρεβάτι μου. "τι κανεις εδω;" ρώτησα τον Dean μόλις τον ειδα να ξαπλωνει δίπλα μου. "δεν μπορώ να κοιμηθω και ηθελα να ρωτησω αν μπορω να κοιμηθω μαζι σου" "βολέψου" του είπα. καταφέραμε να στρημοχτουμε στο μονο κρεβάτι μου. "και εσύ δε μπορεις να κοιμηθεις;" με ρώτησε. εγνεψα θετικα. "ειναι λογω των..." δεν ολοκρηρωσε. "απλά μου λείπουν τοσο πολυ" μουρμουρισα, δεν ήθελα να κλαψω αλλα μου ηταν δυσκολο να κρατηθώ. "σε καταλαβαίνω, εγω δεν θα αντεχα. εισαι πολυ δυνατή, θέλω να το θυμάσαι αυτό" ειπε απαλα και χαιδεψε τα μαλλιά μου. "εσυ το κανεις;" τον ρώτησα. "ποιο;" "προσπαθεις να θυμάσαι;". γελασε αδυναμα. " παλια, το εκανα. ενοιωθα πως... διαφορά άτομα θα με θελαν να το κανω και το εκανα... ομως... καποιες εμπειρίες... με καναν να συνειδητοποιήσω... πως δεν είμαι τοσο δυνατος οσο νομιζα" μουρμουρισε ενοχα. "κανεις λάθος" του είπα. "τι;" "αντεξες πραματα που οι περισοτεροι δεν θα μπορουσαν να φανταστούν. έσυ και ο Sam είστε τα πιο δυνατά, και τα πιο γεματα με κουράγιο άτομα που εχω γνωρισει". δεν μπορουσε να κρυψει τα δάκρυα του. " ξέρεις... κανένας δεν μου έκανε αυτο που μου έκανες πριν, απο τότε που..." δεν μπορεσε να ολοκληρώσει. "απο τοτε που ζουσε;" τον ρωτησα. εγνεψε καταφατικά. τον χαιδεψα απαλα στα μαλλια και προσπάθησα να τον ηρεμήσω. "μπορείς να μου πεις τι είδες;" τον ρωτησα οταν ηρεμησε. "στον υπνο μου;" "μονο αν θες". αναστέναξε. "απο οταν ήμουν..." μουρμουρισε αδυναμα. "εσυ;" καταφερε να με ρωτήσει. "τη νυχτα της επιθεσης" ψελλισα. "θα μπορουσα να τους σωσω... θα ηταν ζωντανοι αν ήμουν πιο γρηγορος..." ειπε και κοιταξε τα ποδια του. "αν εφταιγες δεν θα ξαπλωνα στο ιδιο κρεβάτι με εσένα" του ειπα. "σε ευχαριστώ" ειπε απαλα. "καληνύχτα" του είπα και γυρισα να κοιμηθώ. με άρπαξε και με εφερε κοντα του. με ειχε φέρει τοσο κοντά που άκουγα τη καρδιά του. χαμογελασα λιγο και αποκοιμηθηκα. τις επόμενες εβδομάδες, μου διδαξαν πως να κυνηγαω, να χειριζομαι όπλα, να χακαρω και να μαχομαι, τοσο στη θεωρεία οσο και στη πράξη. μεσα σε δυο μηνες, ειχα καταφερει να θεωρούμε κυνηγος, ειχα σκότωσε και τα πρωτα μου τέρατα. οσο, περναγε ο καιρός, τόσο πιο κοντα ενιωθα με τα αγόρια, πλεων τους εβλεπα σαν τα μεγαλα μου αδελφια. βέβαια, ενιωθα πιο δεμένη με τον Dean, χωρίς να αδιαφορω για τον Sam. μπορεί να ήταν οι τοσες ομοιότητες μας ή το πως χειριζόμαστε με τον ιδιο τροπο τα συναισθήματα μας, ο Sam μου ειπε πως πολλες φορές του φέρομαι και τον φροντιζω ακριβώς με τον ιδιο τρόπο που το έκανε και η μητερα τους πριν τη φωτιά. ειχα γνωρίσει ακόμα και τον Cas, τον συμπαθησα παρα πολυ παρόλο που είναι περίεργος. ξαφνικά, ο Dean αρχισε να φερετε παράξενα, χωρίς να έχει συμβει τίποτα. ηταν σαν να με απέφευγε, δε μου μιλουσε ή μου μιλουσε λακωνικά και φεροταν παράξενα οταν ήμουν κοντά. ρωτουσα ξανα και ξανα τον Sam και τον Cas αν εκανα κάτι που τον πειραξε και μου ελεγαν οχι, αλλα ηταν ολοφάνερο πως κατι κρυβαν... σκέφτηκα πως δεν ήταν κάτι τραγικο, πως ηταν στις μαυρες του και τέτοια, αλλα με έτρωγε. θεωρησα πως ηθελε το χρονο του, πως θα του περάσει, αλλα μερα με τη μέρα φερόταν ολο και πιο περιεργα. μια-δυο βδομάδες μετα, δεν αντεξα αλλο και πηγα στο δωμάτιο του να μιλήσουμε. μόλις μπηκα, τον ειδα να κουρδιζει μια κιθάρα. "ξέρεις να παιζεις;" τον ρώτησα. "μερικά τραγωδία απεξω και να διαβάζω πεντάγραμμο" ειπε ταπεινά. "μπορεις να μου παιξεις κάποια στιγμή;" "ξέρεις, δεν εχω ξαναπαίξει με κοινο και..." κοκκίνισε ελαφρώς κατω απο τις φακίδες του. "αν δε θες, δεν πειραζει" "δεν ειπα οχι, απλα δε νοιωθω ανετα με κοινο" "οκ, οτι πεις..." ειπα. "γιαφτο ηθελες να μιλήσουμε;" ρωτησε επικριτικά. "οχι, ηθελα να σε ρωτησω κάτι..." ειπα και έκατσα δίπλα του. "τι;" με ρώτησε. "εχεις κάτι;" με το που ακουσε την ερώτηση εκανε λες και ειδε φάντασμα, που λέει ο λογος. "τι να εχω;" ρωτησε αγχωμενα. "απλα, τωρα τελευταία φερεσε παραξενα" αρχισε να κοκκινιζε και να ιδρώνει ελαφρα. "εγω; οχι! είμαι μια χαρα, δεν φέρομαι καθόλου παραξενα" ειπε με αστραπιαία ταχύτητα. "Dean, δεν είμαι τυφλή. οποτε σε πλησιάζω παθαίνεις μινι κρίσεις πανικου, κοκκινιζεις... τι εχεις παθει; εκανα κατι;" "οχι, οχι. δεν εκανες τιποτα, είσαι απλα..." "ναι;" "... τίποτα, αστο" ειπε και κοιταξε το πάτωμα. αναστεναξα, μου ειχε περασει απο το μυαλο αυτο το σενάριο αλλα δεν το πιστευα, πλεων ηταν η μονη εξήγηση. "θα μου πεις τι επαθες;" τον ρώτησα. δεν απαντησε... "οκ... θα παω να ρωτησω τους άλλους..." ειπα και γύρισα να φηγω. "μη!" πεταχτηκε. "γιατι;" "θα σου πουν. και... πρεπει να σου πω εγω αλλα..." "αλλα;" τον ρώτησα και ξανακατσα δίπλα του. αναστεναξε. "αλλα ντρέπομαι... και... δεν το παθαινω ποτε... τι να κανω;" με ρώτησε απελπισμένα. "πεστο, οτι και να'ναι, δε θα σε κρίνω. το ορκίζομαι στη μνήμη τους" ήξερε πως εδωσα βαρυ ορκο. "εδω και αρκετο καιρο... καταλαβα πως..." πηγε να πιασει το ουίσκι αλλα πηρα το μπουκάλι απο το χέρι του. "απλα κοιτάμε στα ματια και πες το". πήρε μια βαθια ανασα "σε αγαπω" ειπε και με καρφωσε με τα καταπράσινα ματια του. δε πιστευα στα αυτια μου, ηταν η πρωτη φορα που καποιος μου έκανε ερωτική εξομολόγηση. σχεδόν ασυνηδητα, επιασα τον αυχένα του και τον φιλησα, ηταν το πρωτο μου φιλι. "και εγω" του είπα, αφού τα χείλη μας χώρισαν. "δλδ, δέχεσαι να γινεις το κορίτσι μου;" ρωτησε με θάρρος. "δέχομαι" απαντησα. "ασχετως των προβληματων μου;" "τα 'προβλήματα' σου ειναι στοιχεία του ποιος είσαι, όπως ολων μας" "εισαι υπέροχη" "και εσύ" του είπα και τον φιλησα παλι. ξαφνικά ο Sam μπήκε στο δωμάτιο. "Sammy, χτυπα και καμιά πορτα" ειπα ταυτόχρονα με τον Dean. "σίγουρα πολλαπλασιάζεται..." σχολιασε και εφυγε. "καθε φορά καταφέρνει και χαλάει τα πάντα με τη παρουσία του..." μουρμουρισε ο Dean. "καθε μικρό αδελφάκι το κανει" ειπα και αναστεναξα. "πως ηταν;" με ρώτησε. "τι;" "η αδελφη σου" "λοιπόν, έμοιαζε στη μαμα μας, σαν χαρακτήρα, ενω εγω είμαι σαν το μπαμπά μου. οποτε φαγωνομασταν για ψύλλου πηδημα. αλλα, την αγαπουσα, ηταν η μικρη μου αδελφή... και... μου λείπει παρα πολυ..." ειπα. δεν μιλουσα ποτε για το μικρο, οσο και να ήθελα. ο Dean καταλαβε πως ειχα ταραχτει και με πειρε αγκαλιά. "ειναι καπου καλητερα τωρα, ειναι ευτυχισμένη" μου είπε με τη χαρακτηριστική βαθια, βραχνη και ήρεμη φωνη του. δε μιλησα, απλά κουρνιασα στην αγκαλιά του και αρχισα να κλαίω. "σ'ευχαριστώ" καταφερα να ψελλισω. "θες να παμε εξω;" με ρώτησε. εγνεψα καταφατικά. μου έπιασε το χέρι και βγηκαμε απο το δωμάτιο. πηγαμε κατευθείαν στη βιβλιοθήκη, οπου ο Sam και ο Cas κουβεντιαζαν. "να μαντεψω της το ειπες, ε;" σχολιασε ο μικροτερος αδελφός μόλις μας ειδε. "μου ειπε και να ξέρεις πως και εσυ έτσι εισουν με τη Jess " ειπα αμέσως, ο Dean ειχε κοκκικισει απο τη ντροπή. ο Sam εκοψε το υφακι. "φάντασμα στη Minnesota. αντρας βρέθηκε νεκρός σε κλειστο δωμάτιο, κομμενος σε φετες. θελετε;" ρωτησε ο Sam. "ε... ναι. παω να πακεταρω" ειπε ο Dean και έφυγε. "κοιτα ενα καψουρη..." μουρμουρισε ο Sam. αδιαφορισα και πηγα να πακεταρω. μαζεψα τα πραγματα μου και περίμενα τους άλλους. μαζευτήκαμε και μπγκαμε στο αμάξι. ο Dean ειχε κρατήσει την ντροπαλη στάση του και το σεβαστικα. προσπσθουσα να μην τον πιεζω και να μην τον κανω να νιώθει άβολα. ο Cas μου ειχε πει πως δεν έχει ξαναπεράσει κατι παρόμοιο με κάποια και χρειαζόταν τον χρόνο του. ο Sam, απο την αλλην, δεν έκανε το ιδιο. μιλαγε και φερόταν στον Dean σαν να μην συνέβη τιποτα, μπορεί και να έκανε καλητερα απο μενα. δεν αργισε να αρχίσει το πειραγμα. δεν ηταν κατι το σοβαρό, απλά οι φυσιολογικες πλακες που κάνουν δυο αδέλφια μεταξύ τους. ομως η αντίδραση του Dean ήταν πολυ διαφορετικη. αντί να γελασει, να αδιαφορισει ή να κάνει παρόμοια πλακα οπως συνηθιζε, κοκκίνιζε, χαμηλωνε το βλέμμα του και επαιζε με τα δακτυλα του. ο Sam σωπαινε και εγω αλλαζα θεμα. δεν ηταν λιγες οι φορες που σηκωνοταν και έφευγε. αρχισε συντομα να γίνεται παλι απόμακρος, να περναει ωρες στο δωμάτιο του, να κοκκινιζει με το παραμικρο... ο Sam ακολουθησε την ιδια στάση με εμένα και σταμάτησε το "πειραγμα" χωρίς καν να το ζητησω, αλλά αυτό δεν έκανε καμοια διαφορά στη συμπεριφορά του μεγάλου του αδελφού. κυνηγουσε με την ίδια επιθετικοτητα και το ίδιο πάθος αλλά ολα τα αλλα ήταν διαφορετικά. αποφάσισα να περναω λιγο πιο πολυ χρόνο μαζί του αλλα με τους δικους του ορους. ενα απογευμα μπηκα στο δωμάτιο του, δεν εκλεινε ποτε την πορτα. ηταν στο laptop και φόραγε τα ακουστικά του. μόλις καταλαβε πως μπηκα, έβγαλε τα ακουστικά και πατησε pause. "τι βλέπεις;" τον ρώτησα. "Deadpool" απαντησε. "ειναι μια από τις αγαπημενες μου ταινίες. να δω μαζι σου;" ξαναρωτησα. "ναι, φυσικά..." ειπε και έκανε ακρη για να κατσω. βολευτηκα διπλα του και έβαλε την ταινία να παιξει. ενω βλέπαμε, εβαλα το χέρι του στην πλατη μου και ξαπλωσα πανω του. με κοιταξε λιγο και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του προς την οθόνη αλλά ειχε κοκκινισει παλι. γελασα ελαφρα. "δεν στο'χω πει, αλλά είσαι πολυ γλυκουλης οταν κοκκινιζεις" είπα. χαμογέλασε και με χαιδεψε με το χέρι που ειχα περασει στον ωμο μου. τα καλητερα σημεια ήταν οταν γέλαγε. καθε φορα γυρναγα το βλέμμα μου πανω του και τον χαζευα, δεν χορταινα να βλέπω το χαμόγελο του. "σ'αρέσε;" τον ρώτησα όταν τελειώσε η ταινια. "ναι" απάντησε. "ωραία. να βλέπουμε πιο συχνά μαζί Netflix" πρότεινα. "καλη ιδεα..." ειπε και εβαλε το laptop στην άκρη. "λεω να ξαπλωσω λιγο..." ειπε. "οκ. θα κάτσω μαζι σου" πεταξα. "εννοω πως θα κοιμηθώ..." συμπληρωσε. "οκ, θα κοιμηθούμε αγκαλιά" ειπα. "ξέρεις, κοιμάμαι γυμνός..." ειπε προσπαθοντας να με κάνει να αλλαξω γνώμη. "και εγω" ειπα, δεν σκοπευα να τον αφησω πάλι μόνο του. "και ροχαλιζω, πολύ. δεν θα μπορείς να κοιμηθείς" "φοραω ωτοασπίδες οταν κοιμάμαι, δεν θα σε ακουω" "και παραμιλαω..." "ειπα πως δεν θα σε ακούω" "και κλωτσαω πολυ στον υπνο μου, θα σε ριξω κατω" "δεν με ποιραζει..." συνεχισα. "μπορω να κοιμηθώ μόνος μου απόψε; μπορεί αυριο, απλα δεν εχω όρεξη..." ειπε. "οκ αλλά μπορουσες να το πεις στην αρχή και... νοιωθω ασχημα που σε αφηνω μονο σου το τελευταίο καιρό... αλλα, αφού το θες... παω να κοιμηθώ στο δωμάτιο μου..." ειπα και γυρισα να φύγω. αναστεναξε. "αν θες τοσο πολυ, τοτε ελα" ειπε. "ευχαριστώ" ειπα και ξαπλωσα. ξαπλωσε διπλα μου. "ξέρεις, ουτε εμενα μου αρέσει που σε αφηνω μόνη σου" ειπε γλυκα. "μπορούμε να κάνουμε κάτι για αυτό, αλλά αυριο" χαμογελασε και με φιλησε γλυκά. "μπορείς να το κανεις πιο συχνά;" τον ρώτησα. "το φιλι;" "το χαμόγελο" "θα φροντισω να το κανω, αλλα αυριο" ειπε. "καληνύχτα..." ειπα και κουλουριαστικα. "καληνύχτα" ειπε και με αγκάλιασε. κοιμηθήκαμε αγκαλιά. ήταν η πρωτη νυχτα μετά από πολυ καιρό που δεν ειδα τον γνωστό εφιάλτη και ήταν η πρωτη φορα μετα απο πολυ καιρό που ένιωσα εκεινο το συναίσθημα. ένιωσα πως είμαι σπίτι.


	2. τέλος

είχαμε γυρίσει από κυνήγι. ο Sam ήταν σοβαρά πληγωμένος και έφταιγα εγω. επιτέθηκα βιαστικά και εκθεσα τον εαυτό μου. μπήκε στη μέση για να με σώσει. τώρα, τον κουβαλάμε, εγω και ο Dean, στο κρεβάτι του, αφού ραψαμε και φτιάξαμε ο,τι μπορουσαμε. τον προσεχανε με βαρδιες αλλά είχαμε μερικές ελευθερες ωρες. ο Dean μου ειχε κόψει την καλημερα, ήξερε πως εγω φταιω. σε μια από τις ελευθερες ωρες, όταν ο Sam κοιμόταν, πηγα στο δωμάτιο του Dean. "ξέρεις... λυπάμαι παρα πολυ που επιτεθηκα έτσι. φερθηκα ανόητα και ο Sam πληρωσε την υφή... έπρεπε να είναι πιο έξυπνη... απλά... δε θέλω να μου κρατας μουτρα, ηδη με τρώνε οι τυψεις..." ψελλισα ενω έμπαινα. "θα έπρεπε..." μουρμουρισε. ήταν καθιστός στο κρεβάτι του και κοιταγε το πατωμα. εψαξα για μπουκάλι αλλα το μονο που ειδα ήταν ενα μικρο μπουκαλάκι με νερό, ο,τι και να εκανε ή κάνει το κάνει σε απόλυτη νηφαλιότητα. "θα έπρεπε να;" ρώτησα και πλησιασα. "θα έπρεπε να λυπάσαι! ο Sam θα ήταν μια χαρα αν δεν ήσουν τοσο ηλίθια!" φωναξε και πετάχτηκε όρθιος. δεν μιλησα αλλά, ενστικτωδώς, εκανα δυο βήματα πισω. πήγα να πω κάτι άλλα ένιωθα σαν να ειχα χάσει τη φωνή μου. "εσυ φταις που ο Sam δεν μπορεί ουτε να σταθεί όρθιος χωρίς βοήθεια! εισαι ο αδυναμος κρίκους και παντα θα είσαι ο λόγος που κάποιος θα πάθει κακο! είναι απλά θέμα χρόνου μέχρι κάποιος άλλος να τραυματιστεί ή και να πεθανει εξαιτίας σου!" συνέχισε να φωνάζει και με πλισιασε επιθετικα. "εσυ φταις που ο Sam είναι όπως είναι! εσύ φταις που ο Cas ειναι εξαφανισμένος! εσύ φταις που η μανα σου πηρε τη μικρή σου αδελφή και εφυγε! εσύ φταις που ο μπαμπακας σου πουλησε τη ψυχή του για το προωρο μωρό του με το θεμα στην καρδια και τωρα καίγεται στη Κόλαση!" ειπε και συνεχισε να πλισιαζει οσω εγω απομάκρυνομουν. μόλις επιασε την οικογένεια μου στο στόμα του, ταραχτηκα αλλά δεν το έδειξα. "Dean, ηρθα εδω να απολογηθω, οχι να λογομαχισω. και εγω ειμαι αναστατωμένη, ταραγμένη ή όπως αλλιώς το βαφτίζεις αλλά προσπαθω να είμαι ηρεμη. αυτη τη στιγμή μου εχεις δωσει το καθε δικαιώμα να αρχίσω να φωνάζω αλλά μιλαω φυσιολογικά και εχω την απαίτηση να κάνεις το ίδιο" είπα με την πιο ηρεμη φωνη που εχω βγάλει στη ζωη μου. "έχεις και απαιτήσεις; εσυ; εσυ, που φταις για ολα, έχεις και απαιτήσεις; ξέρεις κατι, λάθος της φυσης, εχω και εγω απαίτηση. εχω την απαίτηση να φυγεις και να μην ξαναγυρίσεις!" φωναξε. τα λόγια του ήχησαν σαν καμπάνες κηδείας στα αυτιά μου. "σε παρακαλώ, συνελθε. δεν τα εννοείς και δεν θέλω να αρχίσω να φωναζω αλλά αν συνεχίσεις, θα το κάνω" ειπα με την ιδια ηρεμη φωνη. "εννοω τη καθε λεξη και εχω συνέλθει!" είπε και με στρίμωξε στον τοίχο. πήρα μια βαθια ανασα. "ωραία. μπορεί να είμαι 'λάθος της φυσης' αλλά δεν φέρομαι σαν τον μεγαλύτερο σκατανθρωπο που εχει φτιάξει!" φωναξα και τον εσπρωξα πισω. απο το αγριρμενο βλέμμα που ειχε, με κοιταξε σχεδόν τρομαγμένος. δεν του ειχα ξαναφωναξει. "και μπορεί να φταιω για όλα αυτά αλλά δεν κατηγορω κανέναν, απαισιο υποκείμενο!" συνεχισα. "οποτε, ναι, θα φυγω. αλλά όχι επειδή με τρωνε ενοχες ή γιατί το ζητησες, θα φηγω επειδή εισαι ο χειρότερος άνθρωπος που εχω γνωρισει!" φωναξα με ολη μου τη δυναμη. σηκωσα το χέρι μου και τον χαστουκισα. "αυτό επειδή έπιασες στο βρομοστομα σου τη μανα και την αδερφή μου" εφερε το κεφάλι του στην ευθεία αλλά το χαμηπωσε. του εριξα μια δευτερη, πιο δυνατή "αυτό επειδή έπιασες τον πατέρα μου!" ειπα. έκανε το ίδιο ακριβώς. εριξα μια τελευταία, με ολη μου τη δυναμη. "αυτό γιατί είσαι απαισιος και σου αξίζει" ειπα και γυρισα να φηγω. "και κάτι τελευταίο. η θέση του μπαμπά μου ανήκει κανονικά σε εσένα! η κόλαση δεν είναι για ήρωες σαν αυτον αλλά για μαλακες σαν εσενα!" ειπα και πηγα στο δωμάτιο μου. μαζεψα τα πραγματα μου και πηγα στο δωμάτιο του Sam. αφησα ενα χαρτί που έλεγε 'παρε με τηλ οταν γίνεις καλα, θα σου εξηγησω', τον φιλησα στο μετωπο και εφυγα. αρχισα να περιπλανιέμαι και να κυνηγω μονη μου αλλά ποτε δεν διεγραψα τον Dean απο τις επαφές μου και παντα περιμενα τηλ απο τον Sam. δύο βδομαδες αφού εφυγα, ειδα την ειδοποίηση. αμέσως, πηρα τηλέφωνο τον μικρό αδερφό. "πως είσαι;" ρώτησα μόλις το σηκωσε. "μια χαρα, σε πειρα αφού αναρωσα, όπως μου ζητησες. τώρα πες μου, τι έγινε;" ρώτησε. χαμογελασα, ή φωνή του ήταν το καλητερο πραγμα που εχω ακουσει. "τι σου εχει πει ο αδερφός σου;" ρώτησα. "τίποτα" απάντησε. "οκ..." ειπα και του περιεγραψα τα παντα, ακριβώς όπως εγιναν. δεν εκρυψα ουτε ο,τι εκανε αλλα ουτε και ο,τι εκανα. "πως είσαι;" με ρωτησε. "παλευω να τον ξεπεράσω αλλά τα καταφερνω..." απάντησα. "οκ. δεν θα χαθούμε" ειπε. "μάλιστα. τα λεμε" ειπα και το εκλεισα. δεν εχασα επαφές μαζί του και μιλάγαμε σχεδόν καθε μερα. μια βδομάδα αφού με πρωτοπειρε, ειδα ενα τηλεφώνημα από τον Dean. αμέσως πειρα τον Sam. "γεια" μου ειπε. "Sam, συνέβη κατι;" ρώτησα. "οχι, γιατί ρωτας;" ρωτησε. "είδα τηλέφωνο από τον αδελφό σου" ειπα. "α... ξέρεις ο Dean..." ψέλλισε. "κυλήσε παλι στον αλκοολισμο;" ρώτησα. "βουτηξε. και τα μεθυσμένα τηλέφωνα είναι το νεο του κόλπο" εξήγησε. "οκ. ευχαριστώ που μου το ειπες. απλά, δεν θα επερνε και νομιζα πως ειχε συμβεί κάτι" "δεν πειράζει... τα λέμε" ειπε και το εκλεισε. περα απο τα πιο συχνά τηλεφωνα από τον Dean, δεν άλλαξε κάτι. μετα απο λιγο καιρο ο Sam με πειρε τηλέφωνο. "σε χρειάζομαι" ειπε. "τι έγινε;" ρωτησα ανησυχη. "ο Dean, επαθε ηπατίτιδα. οι γιατροί του δίνουν κατι βδομαδες. δεν ήθελε να μείνει στο νοσοκομείο και το μεταφέραμε στο δωμάτιο του. δεν μπορεί ουτε να σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι. σε παρακαλώ, δεν αντέχω άλλο" ειπε κλαμενος. "έρχομαι" ειπα και το εκλεισα. την επόμενη μέρα ειμουν εκεί. χτυπήσα την πόρτα και ο Sam μου ανοιξε. "Sam, χαίρομαι τοσο πολυ που είσαι καλά" ειπα και τον αγκαλιασα. "και εγω χαίρομαι που ηρθες. ελα μεσα" είπε. εκατσα μαζι του στη βιβλιοθήκη. "πως είναι;" ρώτησα και του επιασα το χέρι. "Sammy, τι γίνεται;" ακουσα τη φωνή του Dean. γυρισα και τον κοιταξα καλά καλά, ηταν οπως τον ειχα αφησει. "γιατί δεν είσαι κιτρινος;" τον ρώτησα. "επειδή δεν είμαι κινεζος. εσύ γιατί είσαι εδω;" ρώτησε ήρεμα. "για να σταθω διπλα στον Sam επειδή πεθαινεις απο ηπατίτιδα..." ψελλισα. "με το 'ηπατίτιδα' εννοουσα 'γαστρεντερίτιδα'..." ειπε ο Sam. "και με το 'πεθαίνει', εννουσε 'περασε τις χειρότερες 24 ωρες τις ζωής του'..." συνέχισε ο Dean. σηκωθηκα ορθια. "ωραία. Dean, χαίρομαι που δεν ψοφας. Sam, αν το ξανακάνεις θα σε κουρεψω γουλι. γεια σας" ειπα και πηγα να φηγω αλλά κάποιος με επιασε από το καρπο. "να μιλήσουμε πρωτα;" ρώτησε ο Dean κρατώντας με. "έχουμε ηδη μιλήσει και σε ευχαριστώ για τα μεθυσμένα τηλέφωνα. έχουμε λήξει, τέλος" ειπα και τραβηξα το χέρι μου. "εχω παρατηρήσει πως μιλας με τον Sam αλλα μαλλον ξεχασε να σου πει για αυτό" ειπε και έβγαλε μια ταπα. "τι είναι αυτό;" ρώτησα. "α.α. κλεινω 2 μήνες" απαντησε περιφανος. "θα το γιορτάσουμε με fanta και sprite. τωρα να φηγω;" ρώτησα. "δεν θα ρωτήσεις για τα τηλέφωνα;" με ρωτησε. "καλα... γιατί επαιρνες αφού ειχες πει πως δεν θέλεις να με ξαναδείς;" ρώτησα. "γιατί έκανα λάθος..." ειπε. "στο νουμερο; τοσες φορες; ρε μήπως παρατησες τα κρεμμύδια και το γυρισες στις παπαρουνες;" ρώτησα. "σε αυτά που ειχα πει. ειχες δικιο. έπρεπε να είναι ήρεμος" ειπε τρυφερά. "και χρειαστηκες 1 μηνα για να το καταλάβεις;" ρώτησα. "χρειάστηκε 1 μηνα για να βρει το θάρρος. αλλά δεν απαντησες και αυτοσχεδιασαμε" ειπε ο Sam. "ε;" ρώτησα. "του ειπα πως δεν απανταγες και φτιάξαμε τα μεθυσμένα τηλεφωνα. μετα ο Sam επέμενε να έρθεις αλλά ήξερα πως δεν θα ήταν ευκολο. σκέφτηκε την ηπατίτιδα και μέχρι που εκοψε κρεμμύδι για να φαίνεται πως έκλαιγε" τελείωσε ο Dean την εξιστόρηση. "τελειο σχέδιο αλλά δεν θα πάρω..." ειπα και τραβηξα το χέρι μου. "δηλαδή, μετα απο ολα αυτα, ακόμα δεν το έχεις ξεπεράσει;" ρώτησε. "μετα απο ολα αυτα σε εχω ξεπεράσει" ειπα και συνέχισα να τραβαω αλλά ηταν πιο δυνατος. "σε παρακαλω, μπορείς να μου δώσεις μιση ωρα. απλά να περάσουμε μισή ώρα μαζι και μετα μπορείς να φυγεις. σε ικετεύω" παρακαλεσε. "οχι..." ειπα κοφτα. "σε εκλιπαρώ, μου λείπεις..." ειπε κλαψιάρικα και εφαρμοσε τη τακτική 'puppy eyes'. "τα puppy eyes δεν με πείθουν" είπα. συνέχισε να με κοιτάει αλλά σουφρωσε το στόμα του και έκανε μεγαλυτερα τα μάτια του. αναστεναξα. "μισή ώρα" ειπα ηττημένη. "θες νά κάτσουμε μονοι μας;" ρώτησε με ένα χαμόγελο ως τα αυτιά. "στο δωμάτιο σου;" ρώτησα. "θα προτειμουσα στο παλιο σου δωμάτιο..." ειπε απαλα και με κοιταξε στα μάτια. "ο,τι πεις..." ειπα. μου έπιασε το χέρι και πηγαμε. ήξερα πως θα προσπαθουσε να με κανει να γυρίσω αλλα ήμουν πλεον αποφασισμένη. μόλις ανοιξε την πόρτα του δωματιου, με χτυπησε μια έντονη μυρωδιά κλεισουρας. "θα έπρεπε να το αερίζετε που και που..." σχολιασα. "ο,τι πεις, θα μπουμε μεσα τωρα;" ρώτησε. αναστεναξα και μπηκα μεσα. το δωμάτιο ήταν τελείως αδειο, ακριβώς όπως το ειχα αφησει. "λοιπόν... έχεις κανένα νεο;" ρώτησε και εκατσε στο κρεβάτι. "τίποτα το σπουδαίο, απλά κυνήγι..." ειπα και στερεωθηκα στον τοίχο. "και εγω τα ίδια..." ειπε αβολα. "ο Cas εχει δειξει σημαδι ζωης;" ρώτησα. "τίποτα..." μουρμούρισε. επεσε μια αμήχανη σιωπή και ενστικτωδώς δαγκωσα λιγο τα χείλια μου. χαμογελασε λιγο και κοιταξε τα παπουτσια του. "τι έπαθες;" ρώτησα. "τίποτα απλά είχα ξεχάσει πως κάνεις αυτό το πραγμα με τα χειλια..." ψέλλισε. δεν απάντησα και έπεσε παλι σιωπή. "λοιπόν, εχεις κατι να πεις;" ρώτησα. "οχι, ηλπιζα πως θα εχεις εσύ..." ειπε. "οκ... να κατσω;" ρώτησα. "αν θες.." ειπε και μετακινήθηκε λιγο. εκατσα διπλα του και τον κοιταξα στα μάτια, ολη αυτην την ώρα απεφευγα την οπτική επαφή. "τι έγινε;" ρωτησε. "ξέρω πως προβαρεις τον συναισθήματικο σου μονόλογο τοσην ωρα, θα τον πεις;" ρώτησα. πηρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. "ξέρεις, λυπάμαι πραγματικά παρα πολυ για αυτα που σου ειχα πει, δεν ήξερα τι ελεγα... και ξέρω πως σε πλήγωσαν οποτε θελω να σου ζητησω συγγνώμη, για όλα... και θέλω να σου πω πως σε χρειάζομαι" ειπε διστακτικά. χαμογελασα λιγο και του αγγιξα το μάγουλο, στο σημείο που ειχε φάει τα χαστούκια. "και εγώ λυπάμαι για το τροπο που αντέδρασα. έπρεπε να είμαι πιο υπομονετική. απλά, έχασα τον έλεγχο..." ψελλισα. εβαλε το χέρι του πάνω από το δικο μου και το τοποθετησε στο κρεβάτι. "δηλαδή, θα γυρίσεις;" ρώτησε και φωτιστηκε το προσωπο του. αναστεναξα και χαμήλωσα το βλέμμα. "οχι..." μουρμουρισα. "οχι; γιατί;" ρώτησε. τον κοιταξα παλι στα μάτια. "δεν λέω πως δεν σε χρειάζομαι οπως εσυ και μαζί με εσένα, τον Sam, τοv Cas περασα τη καλητερη περιοδο της ζωής μου αλλά νοιωθω πως ολα αυτα τελειωσαν... λυπάμαι..." εξηγησα. με κοίταξε λες και τον μαχαιρωσα στο συναίσθημα και χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του. "Dean, δεν ήθελα να σε πληγωσω..." ειπα και πηγα να τον χαιδεψω. "νομίζω πως η μισή ώρα περασε..." είπε. σηκώθηκα όρθια. "αν θες κάτι, παρε με τηλέφωνο..." είπα και χαιδεψα λιγο το κεφάλι του. "επίσης" μουρμουρισε. χαμογελασα και πήγα στη βιβλιοθήκη. "λοιπόν;" ρώτησε ο Sam. "ολα είναι εντάξει..." ειπα. "ο Dean;" ξαναρωτησε. "στο παλιο μου δωμάτιο, στη θέση σου θα πηγαινα. θα τα πουμε" είπα και πηγα να ξαναφυγω. "οκ..." ειπε και πηγε στο δωμάτιο. πηγα στο αμάξι μου και αρχισα παλι να οδηγω. για αρκετό καιρό κηνυγουσα ο,τι έβλεπα. πολλες φορες ο Sam με επερνε τηλέφωνο και μιλαγαμε και πιο λιγες ο Dean έκανε το ίδιο. μια μέρα, ο Sam με πειρε τηλέφωνο. "τι έγινε;" ρώτησα. "μπορείς να έρθεις;" ρώτησε. η φωνή του έτρεμε και ήταν αδυναμη, δεν τον ειχα ξανακούσει να μιλάει έτσι. "που είσαι; τι συνέβη;" ρώτησα ταραγμένη. "στο νοσοκομείο..." ψέλλισε. "νοσοκομείο; εισαι εντάξει;" ρώτησα. "είμαι μια χαρα... ο Dean ειχε παει να πάρει προμήθειες και..." δεν κατάφερε να ολοκληρώσει. εχασα τη γη κατω απο τα πόδια μου. "Sam, στείλε μου το όνομα του νοσοκομείου, έρχομαι οσο πιο γρήγορα μπορω" ειπα και ετοιμασα τα πράγματα μου. μου έστειλε το μυνημα, το νοσοκομείο ήταν αρκετά μακριά αλλά θα μου επερνε λιγοτερο απο μερα για να φτασω. πηρα τα πράγματα μου και πηγα στο νοσοκομείο, οδηγουσα σχεδόν ολη τη νυχτα σαν τρελή. ο Sam με περιμενε στην είσοδο. μόλις τον ειδα τον αγκαλιασα σφιχτά. "σε ευχαριστώ που ηρθες..." ψέλλισε. "πως είναι;" ρώτησα. "προχθές απέκτησε τις αισθήσεις του αλλα ειναι υπερβολικά αδυναμος, αναπνέει με μασκα, έχει ορους και αίμα συνδεδεμένα πανω του... νομίζω πως κοιμάται τωρα" ειπε. "να τον δω;" ρώτησα. εγνεψε θετικά και με πηγε στο δωμάτιο που τον ειχαν. δεν μπορεσα να πιστεψω στα μάτια μου. ειχε διαφορα μηχανήματα που εδειχναν το παλμο του, μασκα στο προσωπο, σωληνακια για τον ορο και το αίμα και ειχε διαφορές γαζες στο κεφάλι, στο δεξι του χέρι και γυψο στο πόδι του. σχεδόν αυτόματα, εβαλα το κεφάλι μου στο στήθος του και αρχισα να κλαιω. δεν εβλεπα τον Sam αλλά τον ενιωθα να με κοιτάζει. "λυπάμαι Dean. ήμουν ηλίθια, δεν έπρεπε να φυγω. δεν έπρεπε ποτε να φυγω. δεν θα σε ξαναφήσω ποτε μόνο σου, ποτε!" μουρμουραγα, σαν προσευχή, ξανα και ξανά. παρολο που είχα σχεδόν πεσει πανω του, δεν τον πιεζα, ο Sam μου ειχε πει πως ειχε σπάσει μερικά πλευρα και φοβόμουν να τον αγγιξω. μετά από λίγα λεπτά, που μου φάνηκαν σαν αιωνας, ένιωσα ενα χέρι να με χαιδευει. σταματησα να μιλαω και απλά έκλαιγα, το χέρι συνέχισε να με χαιδευει. υστερα από λίγο, κατάλαβα πως ο Sam με πλισιαζε. ολη αυτην την ώρα νομιζα πως ο Sam ήταν ο ιδιοκτήτης του χεριου. σηκωσα το βλέμμα μου και είδα τον Dean να με κοιτάει με δάκρυα στα μάτια. "δ... δεν ήθελα να σε ξυπνησω..." ψελλισα. έφερε το χέρι με το οποίο με χαιδευε στο προσωπο του και εβγαλε τη μάσκα. "ήταν το καλύτερο ξυπνημα..." ειπε αδυναμα και χαμογελασε λιγο. χαμογελασα πισω και εφερα μια καρέκλα διπλα απο το κρεβάτι του. "θα κάτσεις;" ρώτησε. "δε θα σε ξαναφήσω μόνο σου, το υποσχέθηκα" ειπα χαμογελαστα και εκατσα. "δηλαδή θα γυρίσουμε μαζί σπίτι;" ρώτησε. "ναι αλλά δεν θα χρειαστούμε το δωμάτιο μου" "ξέρεις πως δεν έχουμε διπλo κρεβάτι, ε;" ρώτησε ο Dean. "η Jody εκανε ανακαίνιση και μου εδωσε το διπλό κρεβάτι που ειχε" σχολιασε ο Sam. ο Dean χαμογελασε και έβαλε παλι τη μάσκα. "τόσο λίγο αντέχεις χωρίς τη μάσκα;" ρώτησα. εγνεψε θετικά. αναστεναξα και κοιταξα το στόμα του, η μασκα ήταν διαφανη και τα χειλη του φαινόντουσαν μια χαρά. "μπορείς να κουνάς το στόμα σου, θα καταλαβαίνω τι λες" πρότεινα. "ειχα ξεχάσει πως διαβάζεις χείλη..." ειπε. χαμογελασα λιγο. "λοιπόν... τι να κάνουμε;" ρώτησε ο Dean. "δεν ξέρω για σένα αλλά εγω θα την πεσω λιγο..." είπα και βουλιαξα στη καρεκλα μου. "μα είναι 10 το πρωι..." σχολιασε ο Dean. "οδηγουσα γυρω στις 8 ωρες" ειπα. "και εγω τι θα κανω;" ρώτησε. "δες τηλεόραση. Sam, μπορείς να με ξυπνήσεις κατα τις 1;" ρώτησα. εγνεψε θετικα. χαμογελασα και ακουμπησα το κεφάλι μου στο πισω μέρος της καρεκλας, κοιμηθηκα αμέσως. ξυπνησα όταν ένιωσα καποιον να με σκουνταει. "τι έγινε;" ρώτησα και πετάχτηκα από την θέση μου. "περασε η ώρα..." σχολιασε ο Sam και μου εδωσε τον καφέ μου. "φχαριστώ... ο Dean;" ρώτησα και ειπια λιγο. "εξετάσεις ρουτίνας. θα είναι πισω σε λιγα λεπτα" ειπε. "οκ. έχεις κάτι να πουμε;" ρώτησα. "οχι, εσύ;" ρώτησε. "ουτε..." μουρμουρισα. αναστεναξε και κάτσαμε σιωπηλοι για λιγη ωρα. "ηρθα με νεα!" ανακοινωσε ο Dean μόλις μπήκε στο δωμάτιο. "για λεγε..." ειπε ο Sam. "παιρνω εξιτήριο, τα μαζευουμε και φύγαμε" ειπε μες την τρέλη χαρα. "Dean, δεν έχεις και κάτι σπασμένα πόδια; πως θα φύγουμε;" ρώτησα, δεν τον ειχα δει. "με αυτό" ειπε και χτυπησε απαλα το καροτσάκι οπου τον ειχαν βάλλει. "και για ποσο θα έχεις ροδες;" ρώτησα. "περιπου 1 μηνα και μετα μια βδομάδα πατεριτσες" ειπε. "οκ, έχουμε ενα ζευγάρι στο bunker. Που έχεις τα πραγματα σου;" με ρωτησε ο Sam. "στο κλεμμένο αμάξι, παρκαρα διπλα στo Baby" ειπα. "that's my girl!" σχολίασε χαμογελώντας ο Dean. γελασα λίγο. "να φυγουμε;" ρώτησε ο Sam και πηρε το σακ βουαγιάζ που ειχε. "θα το παρω εγω αυτό..." ειπε ο Dean και έβαλε τη βαλίτσα στα ποδια του. "και εγώ θα σε παω στο αμάξι" δηλωσε ο Sam και άρχισε να κυλάει τον Dean εξω απο το δωμάτιο. "είστε τόσο ρομαντικοί..." σχολιασα ενω πηγεναμε στο parking. "σκάσε" γκρινιαξαν ταυτόχρονα. γελασα λίγο. μειναμε σιωπηλοί σε ολη τη διαδρομή. αφού στριμωξαμε τα πράγματα στο πορπαγκαζ, ο Sam εκατσε στη θέση του οδηγού και εγω με τον Dean πισω, με τον Dean να είναι ξαπλωμένος στα πόδια μου και εμένα να του χαιδευω τα μαλλιά. "μου ειχε λειψει πολυ ολο αυτο..." είπα. "ποιο;" ρωτησε ο Dean. "ολο. η μυρωδιά απο δέρμα, το να κάθομαι στη πισω θέση, το να χαϊδεύω τα μαλλιά σου..." μουρμουρισα. "λοιπόν..." ειπε ο Dean προσπαθοντας να κάτσει. "... καλωσήρθες σπιτι" μου είπε γλυκά και με φιλησε στο στόμα.


	3. ο χειρότερος φιλος του ανθρώπου

Ειχα παει με τα αγορια για κηνυγι μαγισσών. Πριν ο Sam την πυροβολισει με αγγιξε και ειπε κατι στα αραμαϊκά. δεν ένιωσα τίποτα οποτε υποθέτω πως ο Sam τη σκότωσε πριν τελείωσει το ξόρκι της. Μαζέψαμε τα πραγματα μας και μπήκαμε στο αμαξι. Περιέργως, ο Dean οδηγουσε αρκετα αργα και αποκοιμηθηκα στη πισω θεση αλλα κοιμόμουν ακετα ελαφρά. Ξυπνησα αποτομα οταν τον ακουσα να φτερνίζεται. "574" ειπα νυσταγμενα. "5 συν 7 συν 4=16. q." ειπε αμέσως ο Sam. "τι κανετε;" ρωτησε ο Dean ρουθουνιζιντας. "παιχνιδι είναι. Πες ενα ονομα από q" απαντησα. "δεν υπάρχει" απαντησε. "g τοτε" ειπα. "George" ειπε ο Dean, "Garth" ο Sam και "Gabriel" εγω. "μα δεν κοιμόσουν;" ξαναρωτησε ο μεγαλος αδελφός "οχι πια" απαντησα "θα βαλεις μουσική;" τον ρωτησα. "Είναι λίγο αργα, δεν εχω όρεξη" απαντησε. "οκ" ειπα και ξανακοιμήθηκα, αυτη τη φορα πιο βαριά. Οταν ξυπνησα ειμασταν κατι χιλιόμετρα μακρυα απο το σπίτι, ειχε πια ξυμερωσει. Ενω ειμουν ξαπλωμενη ακουγα τα δυο αδέλφια να μιλάνε. "συγουρα είσαι καλα;" ρωτησε ο Sam. "για εκατομμυριωστη φορα, ναι" απαντησε ο Dean εκνευρισμενα. "Απλα ανησυχω" ειπαι ο μικροτερος αδελφός. "Sammy, αν ειμουν οπως λες, θα σε αφηνα να οδηγήσεις και θα ξαπλωνα στη θεση τόυ συνοδηγού ή πισω" "καλα..." ειπε ο Sam και τελειωσε η συζήτηση. Ο Dean παρκαρε το αμαξι και σηκώθηκα για να βγω. "παω να κανω μπανιο" ειπα και κατευθυνθηκα προς τα εκεί. Μπήκα στη μπανιερα και ενω λουζομουν, ξαφνικά ενιωσα σαν να μικρενουν τα ποδια μου, να βγαίνει κατι απο το τέλος της σπονδυλικής μου στυλης και βρεθηκα να στέκομαι στα τέσσερα στη μπανιερα. κοιταξα τα χερια μου και ειχαν αντικατασταθεί με δυο καφε πόδια γατας! σκαρφλωσα ως το καθρεφτη και αντι να δω τον εαυτό μου ειδα μια καφε κοντοτριχη γατα! πηδηξα κατω και πηγα στον Sam. προσπαθησα να του μιλησω αλλα εβγαλα νιαουρισματα αντι για λέξεις. Ο Sam με ανεβασε στα ποδια του και ειχα μπροστα μου το laptop του. εγραψα στο word τα παντα. "πρεπει να φυγεις απο εδω πριν έρθει..." "Sam, γιατι είναι μια γατα στα ποδια σου;" ο Dean μπηκε στο δωμάτιο αλλα κρατουσε μια μεγάλη απόσταση απο εμενα και τον Sam. "είναι η Αγγελική. λογικά η μάγισσα το έκανε" απαντησε ο Sam. "Αγγελική, εσυ εισαι;" ρωτησε και εγνεψα καταφατικά. "πως το ειπες στον Sam;" "μου το πληκτρολογισε" απαντησε ο Sam. "πρεπει να φυγω" ειπε ο Dean και χάθηκε στο διαδρομο. "τι επαθε;" πληκτρολογισα "εχει ενα... θεμα με τις γατες" μου ειπε ο Sam "τι θεμα;" εγραψα "ειναι λιγουλάκι, κομματάκι, αλλεργικος" απαντησε. δεν μου το είχαν πει ποτε αλλα ο Dean εφευγε οποτε ηταν να ρωτήσουμε καποιον και ακουγοντουσταν γατες μεσα απο το δωμάτιο ή ήμασταν σε pet shop. Έφυγα και πηγα στο δωμάτιο μου. Πηδηξα στο κρεβάτι μου. Δεν ειχα τίποτα να κανω. Πανω στη βαρεμάρα μου αποφασησα να ριξω μερικα πραγματα μου στο πάτωμα. Ξεκίνησα με ρουχα, σεντόνια και μαξιλαρια και συνεχισα με βιβλία. Άκουω τη ποτρα να ανοίγει. " Αγγελική, σταματα το. Προσπαθώ να κοιμηθω!" ειπε ο Dean εξω απο το δωμάτιο μη μπορώντας να σταματήσει να φτερνίζεται. Χαμηλωσα το κεφαλι και εκανα ενα σαλτο απο το ραφι οπου βρισκόμουν στο κρεβατι. Μπηκε μεσα στο δωμάτιο και αρχισε να μαζευει τα πραγματα που εριξα. προσπαθουσα να κραταω απόσταση από αυτον αλλα ακόμα και έτσι συνεχισε να φτερνίζεται. Εκατσε στο κρεβάτι και χτυπήσε το χερι του πανω στο στρώμα, ηθελε να κατσω δίπλα του. Εγνεψα αρνητικά. "ελα, δεν θα πεθανω" μου ειπε και εκατσα δίπλα του. "συγνώμη που εφυγα έτσι πριν. απλα φρικαρα" ειπε με το ζορι καθως με χαιδευε στη πλατη. του εκανα νόημα νε την ουρα πως δεν πειραζει. "θες να κατσεις στα πόδια μου;" ρωτησε αδυναμα, πλέον μπορουσε με δυσκολία να μιλησει. ανεβηκα πανω και συνεχίσε να με χαιδευει στη πλατη και στο κεφαλι ενω εγω του γουργουριζα. Χαμογελασε λιγο οταν αισθάνθηκε το γουργουριτο μου. χωρίς να το ελενξω εβγαλα τα νυχια μου. αρχισα να τριβομαι στα ποδια του με αποτέλεσμα να σκίσω το τζιν του. μου εκανε νόημα να ηρεμησω. εκατσα ακινητη σε μια στάση. ο τροπος που τιναζοταν το σωμα του με καθε φτερνισμα σε συνδιασμο με τα απαλα χαδια του με εκαναν να αποκοιμηθώ. Ξυπνησα και τον ειδα κα κοιμάται δίπλα μου. ειδα το ρολοι διπλα απο το κρεβάτι μου και συνηδητοποιησα πως έπρεπε να τον ξυπνησω. τον χτυπησα απαλα με το "χερι" μου στο κοκκινισμενο του προσωπο αλλα δεν αντέδρασε. Σκαρφάλωσα στο λαιμο του και νιαουρισα στο αυτι του. ακομα τίποτα. αρχισα να τριβομαι πανω στο προσωπο του αλλα ακομα κοιμοταν. δοκιμασα να τον γαργαλισω με την ουρα μου χωρίς αποτελεσμα. ξανασκαρφαλωσα στο λαιμο του και αρχισα να του γλυφω το αυτι, ηξερα πως δεν αντιστεκοταν σε κατι τετοιο. εβαλε το χέρι του πανω μου και με εφερε απαλα μπροστά του. "καλημέρα" ειπε απαλα. κατεβηκα απο το κρεβάτι και πηγα στην κουζίνα. ο Sam που ήταν εκεί με καλημερισε και μου ειπε πως βρικε τροπο τα αντιστρέψει τι ξόρκι και πως έχουμε ολα τα υλικα. ο Dean μπήκε στη κουζινα. "γιατι κοκκινισες έτσι;" ρωτησε ο Sam μόλις τον ειδε. "κοιμηθηκα στο ιδιο δωμάτιο με την Αγγελική" ειπε χωρίς να σταμάτα να φτερνίζεται. μονο η παρουσια μου πρεπει να ηταν βασσανο γι'αυτον. ο Sam του ειπε για το ξόρκι και αρχισαν να το ετοιμάζουν. εφτιαξαν ενα καφε παχυρευστο υγρο και το εβαλαν σε ενα μπολ. αρχισα να το πινω ενω ο Sam ελεγε τα ιδια λογια στα αραμαϊκά. ξαφνικά ένιωσα την ουρα μου να μικρενει, τα ακρα μου να μεγαλωνουν και μεσα σε ένα λεπτο ειχα γινει ξανά ανθρωπος. ο Dean με επιασε και με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά, ειχε πια σταματήσει να φτερνίζεται. "μιλα μου σε παρακαλώ, μου ελειψε η φωνή σου" μου ειπε. "Νιαου" απαντησα με μια ψιλη φωνη. κανενας μας δεν μπόρεσε να κρατήσει το γελιο του.


	4. δεν θέλω να σε χασω

Κουράστηκα. Κουράστηκα με το κυνήγι, τα τερατα, τον απαισιο τροπο ζωης, το να γυρνάω σπιτι γεμάτη με το αιμα καποιου τέρατος ή ακόμα και το δικο μου, να πρεπει να το παιζω νοσοκομα στα αγορια οταν σακατευονται. Ήθελα να σταματησω να ζω έτσι, ήμουν έτοιμη να το κάνω, να ξεκινησω απο την αρχη, να ζησω πιο ασφαλη, να ζησω φυσιολογικά. Πηγα στον Sam, ηξερα πως θα ηταν καλητερα να αποχερετησω αυτον πρωτα. Ηταν στη βιβλιοθήκη και διαβαζε. Εκατσα δίπλα του. "Sam, θέλω να σου πω κατι αρκετα σημαντικό" είπα. "Τι εγεινε;" "Κουράστηκα. θελω να σταμάτησω να ζω ετσι". Τα ματια του νοτισαν. "Σου συνεβη κατι;" ρωτησε ανησυχα. "Οχι, απλά...θελω να ζησω μια φυσιολογικη ζωη, μια ασφαλη ζωη" "Είσαι συγουρη γι'αυτο;" "Ναι. ναι, ειμαι". Πηρε μια βαθια ανασα " τοτε δεν θα σε σταματησω" "ευχαριστώ" ειπα και τον αγκαλιασα "θα το πεις εσυ στον Dean;" ρωτησε. "νομίζω πρεπει να το ακουσει απο εμενα. Αντιο Sammy" ειπα και τον φιλισα στο μαγουλο. Πηγα στο διαδρομο και κατευθυνθηκα προς το δωμάτιο του Dean. Ακουζα τον ηχο μιας κιθάρας να βγαίνει απο μεσα. Κτυπησα διστακτικά τη πόρτα. "Ποιος ειναι;" τον ακουσα να φωναζει απο την αλλη ακρη. Η κιθάρα σταματήστε απότομα. "Dean, θέλω να σου πω κατι. Κατι αρκετα σημαντικό." απαντησα. Ανοιξε τη πορτα και τον αφκαλιασα σφιχτά, δεν μπορουσα να κρατησω τα δάκρυα μου. "Τι συνεβει;" μου ειπε με μια απαλη φωνη ενω χαιδευε τα κοντα μαλλια μου. Μπηκα μεσα, η κιθαρα που ακουγα ηταν πανω στο κρεβατι του. "Ωστε, ξέρεις να παιζεις κιθαρα..." "με το ζορι βγαζω μισο τραγούδι" ειπε ταπεινά. "τωρα πεσμου, τι εγεινε; γιατί εκλαψες πριν;" μου ειπε ενω με καρφωνε με τα καταπράσινα ματια του. "ξέρεις, αυτη η ζωη ειναι δυσκολη, επικίνδυνη...Οποτε σκεφτόμουν πως..." οι λέξεις εβγαιναν δυσκολα απο το στομα μου. "Θες να τα παρατησεις;" ρωτησε "να ζησεις μια φυσιολογικη βαρετη ζωη;". Δεν μιλησα. " πες μου, αυτο ηθελες να μου πεις;". Ειχα πια χάσει τη μιλια μου "σε παρακαλώ, απαντησε μου". Εστρεψα το βλεμα μου στο πατωμα, δεν μπορουσα να τον αντικρισω. " Πες μου!" μου ξαναειπε στεναχωριμενα. Μου επιασε το μαγουλο και κουνισε το κεφαλι μου ωστε να μπορεί να βλεπει τα μαυρα ματια μου. Εγνεψα καταφατικά ενω δάκρυα διεσχιζαν τα μαγουλα μου. "Δεν...δεν μπορεις να το κανεις αυτο. Ξερεις τι κίνδυνοι υπάρχουν εκεί εξω. Δεν ειναι ασφαλες" προσπαθησε να πει. "Μπορω να προστατευσω τον εαυτό μου" ψελισα. "Δεν εχεις στοιχεία, χαρτια. Δεν υπαρχεις για τη κυβέρνηση" "δεν νομίζω να είναι προβλημα". Κάναμε μια παυση. "Δεν εχεις κανεναν αλλο εκτός απο εμενα και τον Sam. Θα είσαι μονη σου και είσαι υπερβολικά ντροπαλη για να κανεις νεες γνωριμίες" "Θα δω τι θα κανω". Αρχισε να βουρκωνει." Θ...Θα έρχεσαι να μας βλεπεις, σωστα;" εγνεψα αρνητικα. "Δ...Δεν μπορεις να το κανεις αυτο...δεν μπορείς να μου το κανεις αυτο..." Πλέον με το ζορι κρατουσε τα δάκρυα του. "Δεν εχεις κατι να με κρατήσεις και κουράστηκα με αυτό το τροπο ζωης. Πρέπει να φηγω, Dean. πρεπει να με αφησεις. ουτε εγω το θέλω αλλα πρεπει...Αντιο Dean Winchester..." κατευθυνθηκα προς τη πόρτα. Τον ακουσα να ψιθυρίζει κατι, δεν καταλαβα τι. "Τι ειπες;" ρωτησα. Κοιτουσε το πατωμα και ξαναψιθυρισε. "Δεν σε ακουω" απαντησα και τον πλησιάσα. "ΔΕΝ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΧΑΣΩ!" φωναξε. Δάκρυα κηλουσαν στα γεματα φακίδες μαγουλα του. "Απλα, δεν...δεν μπορώ να σε χασω. Να φανταστω τη ζωη μου χωρίς εσενα...Θε...θέλω να πω πως...". Τον αγκαλιασα και κουρνιασε στους μικρους ωμους μου. Ενιωθα τα δάκρυα του να αγγίζουν το δερμα μου. "Ποσο καιρο;" ρωτησα ενω αρχισα να κλαίω. "Αρκετο" ψελισε. Κάτσαμε στο κρεβάτι του και συνεχίσαμε να αγκαλιαζομαστε και να κλαιμε. "και εγω" του ειπα. και μιναμε έτσι για μερικα λεπτά, λεπτα που μου φάνηκαν σαν αιώνες. Με αφήσε και με κοιταξε στα ματια. Τα ματια του ειχαν κοκκίνισει και πριστει, δεν τα ειχα ξαναδεί έτσι. Δεν τον ειχα ξαναδεί έτσι... "Λυπάμαι τοσο μα τοσο πολυ...Δε θα φηγω ποτέ! Δεν θα σε αφησω ποτε, μ'ακους; Ποτε!" του ειπα και επιασα τα υγρα του μαγουλα. Ψιθυρισε κατι. Δεν ακουσα τι αλλα θα ορκιζομουν πως ηταν ενα "ευχαριστώ" ή ενα "σ'αγαπώ"... Δάκρυσα και τον αγκάλιασα. Με έσπρωξε και αρχισε παλι να με κοιταει. Μου ξαναψιθηρισε. Αυτη τη φορα ήμουν σιγουρη, μου ειπε " σ'αγαπώ". Πλησιάσε το προσωπο του στο δικο μου. Ήμουν τοσο κοντα που μπορουσα να δω μερικα απο τα σημάδια του. Συνεχισε να πλησιάζει. Πλέον ενιωθα τον ζεστό αερα που εβγαινε απο τα ρουθούνια του να αγγίζει το προσωπο μου. Τα μετωπα μας ακουμπησαν το ενα το αλλο. Με φιλισε. Τα χείλη του ηταν ζεστα και ξερα. Τον φιλισα πισω και συνεχισαμε. Μπορουσα να γευτώ το ουίσκι στα σαλια του. Απομακρυνθηκα και τον ξαναφιλισα, αυτή τη φορά πιο εντονα. Εβαλε γλώσσα καθως επιανα το σβέρκο του και χαιδευα τα μαλια του. Συνεχισαμε για λιγα λεπτα. Απομακρυνθηκε και εβγαλε τη μπλούζα του. Ηξερε πως είμαι παρθενα. Μη ξεροντας τι να κανω εβγαλα και εγω τη δικια μου. Συνεχίσε να με φιλα και με μια απαλη κινηση ξεκουμπωσε το σουτιέν μου. Επεσε στα μπουτια μου. Εβαλε τη κιθάρα στο πατωμα και με ξαπλωσε στο κρεβάτι. Με καρφωνε με τα γεματα παθος ματια του καθως μου εβγαζε αργα το τζιν. Εφγαλα το εσωρουχο μου καθως έβγαζε και αυτος το δικο του. Με ξαναπλισιασε και με φιλισε καθως τον ενιωθα να μπαίνει. αρχισαμε να κουνιωμαστε στο κρεβάτι. Ήξερα πως ειναι καλος αλλα δεν ειχα ξανανιώσει έτσι. συνεχίσαμε να κουνιωμαστε για ωρα και. Με μια απαλη κινηση γυρισε προς τα κατω και συνεχισαμε. με καθοδηγουσε με το σωμα του για το τι να κανω, πως να κουνιεμαι. ξαναγυρισε προς τα πανω και συνεχισαμε να κουνιωμαστε. Ειχαμε πλεων τελειώσει και υδρωσει. Αρχισαμε να ανασαίνουμε υπερβολικά βαριά. αρχισε να βγαίνει απαλα και ξαπλωσε διπλα μου. Εβαλα το κεφάλι μου στο μπράτσο του. "Ουάου. αυτο ηταν...απεριγραπτο" ειπα. "όντως..." ειπε. "ημουν καλη;" ρωτησα "η καλιτερη, αλλα δεν τη παιρνεις πισω..." γελασα αδυναμα. "δεν τη θελω" ειπα και τον φιλισα στο μαγουλο. "καληνύχτα" ειπα απαλα. "καληνυχτα". γυρισα να κοιμηθω και προσπαθησα να αποκοιμηθώ. Αρχισα να τον ακουω να ανασαίνει βαριά όταν με πειρε ο υπνος. Ξυπνησα πρωτη, τον φιλισα στο μέτωπο, πηρα τα ρουχα μου και πηγα στο δωμάτιο μου. Εβαλα τις πυτζάμες μου και πηγα στη κουζίνα με ενα χαμογελο ως τα αυτια. ο Sam ειχε φτιαξει καφε. " Νομιζα πως ειχες φύγει" ειπε. "αλλαξα γνώμη" ειπα και εβγαλα ενα ποτήρι για να φτιαξω φραπε. "πως και τέτοια κεφι;" ειπε "νομίζα πως ειχες κουραστει" τον χτυπησα φιλικα στη πλατη "καποιες εμπειρίες αλλάζουν τους ανθρώπους" "εντάξει" ειπε. εκατσα απέναντι του και αρχισα να πινω το καφε μου οταν ο Dean μπηκε στη κουζίνα σερνοντας τα ποδια του. "Καλημερα" ειπα ταυτόχρονα με τον Sam. "Μερα" απαντησε κουρασμένα, κοιμωταν ορθιος, κυριολεκτικά. "κατσε, θα σου βαλω καφε" του ειπα και εκατσε ενω σηκωνομουν για να του σερβιρω τον γαλλικό του. "να μαντεψω τι εμπιριες σε αλλαξαν;" μου ειπε ο Sam σαρκαστικά. "νομίζω ξέρεις" του ειπα. Έδωσα τον καφε στον Dean κι έκατσα διπλα του. "Τι είναι αυτο;" ρωτησε ο Dean διχνωντας τον φραπέ μου ενω επινε μια τζουρα απο το καφε του. "Φραπέ" ειπα "καφες είναι;" ξαναρωτησε "ναι" απαντησα "πως είναι έτσι;" "είναι κρυος νες, ουσιαστικά" ειπα λες και είναι κατι το απολυτως φισιολογικο "κρυος καφες;" με ρωτησε "πως ειναι;" "σαν γλυκος νες" "να δοκιμασω;" "ε, φυσικά" ειπα και του εδωσα το ποτυρι καθως του τον ανακατεψα με το καλαμάκι. ρουφιξε λιγο "δεν ειναι κακο... μπορείς να μου φτιάξεις ενα τέτοιο μετριο;" ρωτησε. "αμε" ειπα και σικοθηκα για να του το φτιαξω. "ωστε ειστε ζευγάρι τωρα;" ρωτησε ο Sam "αν δέχεται και η ωραία Κοιμωμένη" ειπα. "σε ακουσα" ειπε ο Dean. "Sorry" ειπα και τον φιλισα στο μαγουλο. γυρισε και με φιλισε σκαστα στο στόμα ενω του εδινα το καφε του. "φχαριστώ" ειπε. Εκατσα διπλα του. "λοιπόν, θες; ρώτησα " hell yes" ειπε. ο Sam καθαρησε το λαιμο του. " αν θες θα σου γνωρισω την αδελφή μου" ειπα. "ok" απαντησε. και συνεχίσαμε το πρωινο μας.


	5. νεα μάτια

είμουν στο νοσοκομείο. Ο γιατρός ειπε πως τα μάτια μου έχουν υποστεί πολυ μεγάλη ζημιά και έπρεπε να κανω μεταμόσχευση για να ξαναδώ. την επομενη μερα, εγω, o Sam και ο Cas αρχίσαμε να ψάχνουμε για δωρητές. δυστυχώς, τα μάτια δεν ηταν το πιο ευκολο όργανο να βρεις. Οσο ψάχναμε γαι δωρητές, ο Sam με βοηθαγε με σχεδόν τα παντα. Ειχε περασει σχεδόν ενας μήνας και ο Dean δεν ειχε βγει απο το δωμάτιο του. ο Sam μου ειπε πως αυτοτιμωριτε που αφησε τον βρικόλακα να με άγγιξει και πως χρειάζεται λιγο χρονο. περίπου δυο μηνες μηνες μετα τη τυφλωση μου, ο Sam δέχτηκε το πολυπόθητο τηλεφώνημα. είχαμε βρει ματια. δεν μου ειπαν το χρωμα και τα λειπα αλλα αυριο εμπενα νοσοκομείο και μεθαύριο θα εβλεπα. Ομως ο Dean ηταν ακόμα κλειδωμένος στο δωμάτιο του. Αποφάσισα να παω να του μιλησω. Έχοντας μαθει το δρομο, κατευθύνθηκα προς τη πορτα του. ήμουν ακριβώς απ εξω, χτυπησα τη πορτα. "Dean, μπορεις να ανοιξεις τη πορτα;" ρώτησα "ασε με ησυχο" απαντησε απο την αλλη ακρη της πορτας "σε παρακαλω, άνοιξε τη πορτα. θέλω να σου μιλησω" του ειπα "οχι, φυγε" "εχω καλα νεα, άνοιξε". ακουσα βηματα μεσα απο το δωμάτιο και τη πορτα να ανοίγει. o Dean με αγκαλιασε σφιχτά. " λυπάμαι τοσο μα τοσο πολυ" μου ειπε. με τραβηξε απαλα στο δωμάτιο. μόλις μπηκα με χτυπησε μια εντονη μυρωδιά κλεισουρας και αλκοολ. αφου προσανατολιστηκα μεσα στο δωμάτιο εκατσα στο κρεβάτι του. Τον ένιωσα να καθετε δίπλα μου. "Αγγελική, μπορεις να γυρίσεις το κεφαλι σου προς το μερος μου, σε παρακαλω" κουνισα το κεφαλι μου έτσι ωστε να μπορεί να δει τα κατεστραμμένα ματια μου. σηκωσα το χέρι μου και τον χαιδεψα στο μαγουλο, αισθάνθηκα μικρες τριχες να ξεπηδουν απο το δερμα του. "μεγεια το μουσι" του ειπα. καταλαβα πως έσκασε ενα μικρο γελακι. εβαλε το ξερο χέρι του στο προπωπο μου, κοντα στα ματια μου. "δεν μπορεις να φανταστεις ποσο λυπάμαι... τοσο ώραια ματια και..." σκουπισα τα δάκρυα απο το μαγουλο του. "είναι εντάξει. αν όλα πανε καλα." ειπα και χαιδεψα τα λαδομενα μαλλια του. "σε ευχαριστώ" μου ειπε και με αγκάλιασε. ενιωσα τα δάκρυα του να βρεχουν τον ωμο μου. τον αγκαλιασα και του ψυθιρίζα να ηρεμήσει και πως ολα θα πανε καλα. μηναμε ετσι για περιπου 2'. με απομακρυνε απο κοντα του και με χαιδεψε. "δεν έχεις θυμωσει;" με ρωτησε ελαφρώς τρομαγμένος. "γιατι; που και καλα 'αφησες το βρυκόλακα να με τυφλωσει'; ήσουν δεμενος χειροπόδαρα, δεν μπορουσες να κανεις τίποτα" "που τοσο καιρο δεν σου στάθηκα και ήμουν κλειδωμένος εδω..." είπε με ντροπή. αναστεναξα. "στην αρχη ήμουν, δε θα το κρυψω. σε ήθελα, σε χρειαζόμουν δίπλα μου και ειχες απομωνοθει. νομιζα... νομιζα πως δε με αγαπουσες πια ή πως ειχες... αλλα, ο Sam μου εξηγησε τι γίνονταν. πως... δε μπορουσες να είσαι κοντά μου και πως περνας μια 'φαση' και χρειάζεσαι χρονο και αλλα τέτοια χιπικα. αλλα, βοηθησαν. αν δε τα ελεγε, θα είχαμε πιαστεί μαλλι με μαλλι αυτη τη στιγμή..." εξιστορησα και επιασα το χέρι του, ειχα καταλάβει πως τον αναστατωσα ακόμη περισοτερο. "σε ευχαριστώ που είσαι τόσο honest μαζι μου και... συγνώμη. έπρεπε να ήμουν δίπλα σου αντι να κάθομαι εδω... ασχέτως της ψυχολογικης μου κατάστασης..." ομολογισε. απο τη φωνη του καταλαβα πως ειχε αρχίσει να κλαίει. εβαλα το χέρι μου στο προσωπο του. "Dean, ειναι εντάξει. καταλαβαίνω. και δε μπορουσες να το κανεις... απλά, κανε ενα μπάνιο. θέλω να είσαι καθαρος στο νοσοκομείο" του ειπα απαλα και σκουπισα τα δάκρυα του. "ε;" με ρώτησε. "αυριο μπαίνω νοσοκομείο. μεθαυριο είναι η εγχείρηση. μπορείς, σε παρακαλώ, να είσαι δίπλα μου ολη την ωρα; σε θέλω μαζι μου, απο την αρχη ως το τέλος. σε χρειάζομαι" παρακαλεσα και συνεχισα να χαϊδεύω το προσωπο του. καθε κυτταρο μου ηθελε να κλαψει, να ρίξει ένα δάκρυ αλλα τα μάτια μου δεν το επέτρεπαν. "θα είμαι μαζί σου, δε θα σε ξαναφήσω ποτε" μου ορκίστηκε. "ευχαριστώ" του είπα και τον φιλησα στο στόμα. "παω να κανω μπάνιο" ειπε και βγήκε απο το δωμάτιο. πηγα στο δικο μου και ετοιμασα τα πραγματα μου. η επόμενη μερα ηταν τρομερά βασανιστικη, η αναμωνη στο δωμάτιο του νοσοκομείου, χωρίς φαγητό ηταν απαισια. παλι καλά, ο Dean ηταν διπλα μου ολη την ωρα και μου κραταγε το χέρι. μάλιστα, πηρε τη πρωτοβουλία να φάει οταν φαω και εγω. νωρίς το βραδυ, με πειρε ο υπνος, διπλα στον κοιμισμένο Winchester... "Εϊ, ειναι ωρα" ακουσα την φωνή του Sam να μου λέει. ο Dean νε συνόδεψε μέχρι την εισοδο του χειρουργειου. "καλη τυχη" μου ειπε και αφησε το χέρι μου. τον αγκαλιασα και μπηκα μεσα. με ξαπλωσαν και με ναρκωσαν, ειχα φτάσει στο τέλος της ιστορίας. οταν ξυπνησα, ήμουν στο κρεβάτι του νοσοκομειου, με τον Dean να μου κρατάει το χέρι. δε μπορουσα να ανοιξω τα ματια μου και πονουσαν, μια γαζα κάλυπτε τα νεα μου μάτια. ο Dean ακουμπησε ενα πιατο στα πόδια μου. "καλητερα να σε ταισω, εχεις τον ορο στο καλο σου χέρι" μου ειπε. εγνεψα καταφατικά και αρχισε να με ταιζει ενα είδος σουπας. που και που, ετρωγε και καμια κουταλιά αλλα δεν με ενοιαζε. την επομενη μερα, θα εβγαζα τις γάζες. "τι θες να δεις πρωτα;" με ρωτησε ο γιατρός. "το αγορι μου" ειπα με σιγουριά. ο γιατρός έβγαλε τις γαζες και μου ειπε να μην άνοιξω τα ματια μου. "που είσαι;" ρωτησα τον Dean. "μπροστά σου. άνοιξε σιγα σιγά τα μάτια σου" μου ειπε ήρεμα. άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και τον ειδα. έδειχνε ταλαιπωρημένος και ξενυχτισμενος αλλα ηταν υπεροχος. με καρφωσε με τα καταπράσινα ματια του και δάκρυσε αλλα, χαμογελασε. χαμογελασα και εγω αλλα δάκρυα έτρεχαν απο τα νεα μου μάτια. απλα παγωσαμε έτσι, με τον ενα να παρατηρει και να χαμογελα στον άλλον, ενιωσα πως ο χρονος ειχε παγωσει. πλισιασε και με φίλησε στα χείλη. αμέσως, έπιασα τον σβέρκο του. ηταν λες και φιλαγαμε για πρωτη φορα. "να σου πω την αλήθεια, θα μου λείψουν τα μαυρα ματια σου" μου ειπε γλυκα. δεν ειχα μαυρα ματια, ειχαν αλλαξει χρωμα. "Dean, έχουμε καθρεφτη;" τον ρώτησα, ηθελα να δω το χρωμα των ματιων μου. μου εδωσε ενα καθρέφτη. μόλις ειδα τα νεα μου ματια, δακρυσα. "πράσινα, εχω πρασινα μάτια"


	6. λυπάμαι

Είχαμε βρει μια υπόθεση κοντα στη NY. πολλα ατομα βασανιστικαν μέχρι θανατου και πεθαμενα μελη της οικογένειας τους ηταν οι δράστες.

ενα πρωι με στελνουν να παρω καφε. την ωρα που γυρνάω ο Dean έρχεται και μου λέει πως θα παμε μαζι ως το ξενοδοχείο.

ενα τετραγωνο πριν φτάσουμε μου επιτίθεται. με χτυπάει στο κεφάλι και χανω τις αισθήσεις μου.

ξυπνάω δεμενη σε μια καρεκλα. Βλέπω τα αγορια να με κοιτανε με διαφορα μαχαίρια στα χέρια τους. "Sam, Dean, θα με βοηθήσετε να λυθω;". γελανε. " δεν θα σε λύσουμε αλλα θα περασουμε πολυ πολυ ωραία" μου λέει ο Sam.

και αρχίζουν να με βασανίζουν. στην αρχη σκιζαν το δέρμα μου σε διαφορά σημεία του. ο Dean έβγαλε το παπούτσι μου και μου εκοψε το μικρό δακτυλο. ολη την ωρα ουρλιαζα για βοήθεια ή τους παρακαλουσα να σταματησουν. ειχα καταλαβει πως ηταν οι shape shifters που ψάχναμε.

σε καποια φαση φευγουν και με αφηνουν ημιλυποθυμη στην καρέκλα. ειχα ενα ασημένιο μαχαιρι αλλα δεν μπορουσα να το φτασω για να απελευθερωθω.

ξαφνικά ακουω την φωνη του μεγάλου αδελφου. "Αγγελική, μην φοβάσαι. Θα σε βγάλουμε απο εκεί μεσα." μπαινουν μεσα και αρχιζω να νιωθω τη καρδιά μου να χτυπάει πιο γρήγορα, μπορεί να ηταν τα τερατα. Ο Dean τρέχει προς το μερος μου και ελυσε το ενα μου χέρι.

Αμέσως, του ερηξα μπουνιά στη μυτη. o Sam με πλισιασε προσπαθοντας να με ηρεμησει αλλα τον κλοτσισα στη κοιλιά. "Αγγελική, τι κανεις;" με ρωτησε ο Dean. "Δεν εισε αυτος. δεν εχεις το δικαιώμα να μου μιλας." του ειπα. ηθελα να τους σκοτοσω αργα και βασανιστικά. "τι λές;" λέει καθως με κοιτάει με ενα γεμάτο απορία. "μην με κοιτάς με τα ματια του, απαισιο τερας" ειπα και τον εκοψα στο προσωπο με το ασημένιο μαχαίρι μου. "σε παρακαλω, μη μου το κανεις αυτο" μου ειπε.

το βλεμα μου επεσε στο κόψιμο που του ειχα κανει. η τομη ηταν πεντακαθαρη. ηταν αδυνατον να ειναι οι shape shifter. Παγωσα κοιτώντας το προσωπο του Dean. το κοψιμο που του εκανα, τη ματωμένη μυτη του, τα μελανιασμενα χείλη του. τοτε ειδα τα ματια του. ειχε βούρκωσει και με καρφωνε με ενα περιεργο βλεμμα. με ενα βλεμμα που δεν εχω ξαναδεί σε αυτα τα ματια, ενα βλεμμα φοβου. σηκωσα το χερι μου, ηθελα να σουπισω τα δάκρυα που ετρεχαν στα γεματα φακίδες μαγουλα του. με το που με ειδε να κουνάω το ακρο μου τρομοκρατηθηκε και με ηκετεψε για έλεος. αρχισα να κλαίω και τον αγκαλιασα. ήθελα να του πω πως θα φτιαξω τις πληγές του, πως δεν ήθελα να του κανω κακο, πως δεν μπορω να πιστεψω το τι εκανα και κυριως το ποσο λυπάμαι, αλλα ολα αυτα τα λογια βγηκαν σε δάκρυα. ο Sam σηκώθηκε και με αγκαλιασε. καταφερα να ψυθιρισω κατι. ειπα "συγνώμη", ξανα και ξανα. τους βοηθησα να σικωθουν και πηγαμε ως το δωμάτιο μας.

ήμασταν σιωπηλοί, ηθελαν να ρωτήσουν. να μαθουν τι εγεινε, πως με επιασαν και γιατι τους χτυπησα αλλα δεν μιλουσαν. μονο με εβλεπαν τρομαγμενα, σαν να ημουν ο χειροτερος εφιάλτης τους. εγω δεν μπορουσα να τους αντικρησω, ντρεπομουν.

φτάσαμε και τους φροντισα τις πληγες. εβαλα παγο στη κοιλιά του Sam και στη μυτη του Dean και του εραψα το κόψιμο. ειχαν ηδη σκότωσει τα τερατα οποτε έπρεπε απλα να γινουν καλητερα για να φύγουμε.

όσο τους προσεχα ηταν πολυ ευγενικοι, ασχέτως το τι τους εκανα, ειχαν καταλαβει πως τους μπερδεψα με τα τερατα. μου μιλαγαν, ηθελαν να πιάσουμε τη κουβέντα αλλα δεν μιλαγα, και οταν μιλαγα, το εκανα λακωνικά. δεν μου επέτρεπα να το κανω, οχι μέχρι να μπορώ τουλάχιστον τα τους κοιταξω στα ματια.

στο δρομο του γυρισμου ήμουν ακόμα σιωπιλη, σαν βουβη. μου μιλαγαν, τους ακουγα αλλα δεν απαντουσα.

στο bunker τα πραγματα ηταν χειρότερα. ημουν ολη την ωρα στο δωμάτιο μου και εβγενα μονο για να παω τουαλέτα ή να φαω, τους απεφευγα οπως ο διαολος το λιβάνι. ολο αυτό κρατησε για μια εβδομάδα.

ενω καθόμουν στο δωμάτιο ακουσα τον Dean να χτυπάει τη πορτα. " Αγγελική, άνοιξε μου, πρεπει να μιλήσουμε." δεν κουνιθηκα απο τη θεση μου. "δεν μπορεις να ζεις εκεί μεσα για παντα, απλα ανοιξε τη πορτα" άρχισα να κλαίω παλι. "σ..σε παρακαλώ, άνοιξε. δεν αντεχω αλλο αυτο το πραγμα" η φωνη του ειχε μαλακώσει. δεν μπορουσα να κρατηθω.

ανοιξα τη πορτα και τον αγκαλιασα σφιχτά. χαιδεψε τα μαλλια μου και μου ειπε πως ολα είναι εντάξει. τον αφησα και μπηκε μεσα. εκατσε στο κρεβάτι μου. εκατσα διπλα του. εβλεπα τα πόδια μου, δεν μπορουσα να τον αντικρισω. "μου ελειψες" ειπε αγγίζοντας το χέρι μου. "σε ολους ελειψες." συνεχισε. αρχισα παλι να κλαίω. "γιατί το κανεις αυτο; ανησυχουσαμε, ολοι μας. φοβομασταν πως ειχες..." εκανε παυση αλλα ηξερα τι ηθελε να πει "λυπάμαι, λυπάμαι τοσο μα τοσο πολυ" είπα. "το ξέρω. αλλα δεν μπορεις να ζεις έτσι. σε χρειαζομασταν, σε χρειαζομουν και ήσουν..." αρχισε και αυτος να κλαίει, τον ακουγα αλλα δεν μπορουσα να τον δω. ειχα χάσει τα λογια μου. "ειναι...είναι αρκετά δυσκολα χωρίς εσενα, για όλους. μα κυριως για..." δεν μπορουσα να τον ακούω, να λέει τέτοια πράγματα. καθε μέρος μου ηθελε να πεθανει. "μπ...μπορεις τουλάχιστον να με κοιταξεις στα ματια. σε παρακαλω." δεν αντεχα αλλο. γυρισα το κεφάλι μου και τον κειταξα στα ματια. ειχαν κοκκινισει απο το κλαμα και υπήρχαν μαυροι κυκλοι απο κατω τους. τα ενοουσε, ολα οσα ειπε. κανενας μας δεν μπορουσε να σταματήσει να κλαιει. αρχισα να βλεπω τα μαλλια του. ειχα μακρυνει και ειταν μπερδεμένα. κατεβηκα στο μουσι. πολλές τριχες ειχαν κανε την εμφανιση τους. μπορουσα να διακρινω μερικές ασπρες τρίχες στο πιγουνι του. ανέβηκα στο μαγουλο, εκει που τον έκοψα. μια μικρη ουλη ειχε παρει τη θεση του κοψιματος. σηκωσα το χαιρι μου και την αγγιξα. αρχισα παλι να κλαιω. εβαλε το χέρι του πανω απο το δικο μου και με κοιταξε με ενα ζεστο βλεμμα. με μια κίνηση του αντίχειρα σκουπισα τα δάκρυα του. καθε δευτερόλεπτο που τον κοιταγα ποναγε περισοτερο αλλα και με ανακουφίζε. σκουπισε τα δάκρυα μου. "πως μπορεσα να το κανω;" ειπα σιγανα. με αγκαλιασε "ηρεμησε, όλα είναι μια χαρα" μου είπε. "πως μπορεσα να σου το κανω;" συνέχισα. "ολα ειναι μια χαρα." ειπε σαν να ηθελε να πείσει τον εαυτό του. "θες να βγεις έξω;" με ρωτησε. εγνεψα θετικα


End file.
